The Fire and White Dragons
by Libby Brinkmann
Summary: This takes place during the Grand Magic games. Sting x Fem Natsu story and Lector x Happy story too.
1. The two dragons meet

**The whole Fairy Tail guild is in Crocus, and are walking around.**

Natsu and Happy, with small smiles on their faces, were walking around Crocus, looking at all of wonderful decorations in the streets. Everyone was enjoying themselves before the Grand Magic Games, that is in just two days.

"Hey Natsu, it's starting to get dark, I think we should go back to the hotel." Natsu nodded her head at that. All of a sudden Natsu smelled two very familiar dragon scents, Weisslogia the White dragon and Skiadrum the Shadow dragon. Natsu quickly grabbed Happy into her arms and runs towards the two scents as fast as she could.

Natsu, with Happy still in her arms, stopped and saw two men and two male exceeds, but the one who mostly got Natsu's attention was the blond one of the two men, and Natsu started to blush a little when she saw his handsome face. Natsu putted Happy down gently onto the ground, who was blushing like Natsu is looking at the blonde, at the brown furred male exceed, who she thought was very handsome in her opinion.

The blond male looked in Natsus direction and blushed just like Natsu because she is the famous salamander that he heard so much about, and that she was even more beautiful then what he had hear. The brown furred exceed looked at Happy and started to blush, just like the blond, because of how cute female cat is.

"Sting" "Lector." Then two voices came from the black haired one of the two men, and an exceed in a pink frog costume snapped all four of them out of their trances. "We need to get back to the hotel."

"Right, I'm coming." Sting turned his back and walked. "Wait a minute, all of you." All four of them stopped and turned to look at Natsu. Natsu swallowed a nervous lump that formed in her throat.

"Why do you two smell exactly like Skiadrum and Weisslogia?" The two men eyes widened in shock because she knew their foster father's names and she could smell their scents on them.

"They were our foster fathers. How did you know them both?" Sting still stood in surprise and shock. Natsu turned her head away from the two,she had figured out now knowing who raised them, dragon slayers.

"I knew them when I was a baby, they also willingly gave me their scales to create my Light and Shadow dragon armors, so I can kill my uncle, the king of all dragons, Acnologia. Uncle Acnologia was willing for me to kill him so I can end his suffering." Tears started to come down Natsus face.

"Weisslogia and Skiadrum also told me if they ever had any foster children they would let them kill them so they can protect what they care about." More tears ran down Natsus face from remembering the kind dragons. Natsu wiped away the tears from her eyes before turning around on her heels.

"Happy, we should go now." Natsu and Happy started to walk back to the Honey Bone Inn before someone grabbed both of their writs see that Sting and Lector stopped them and pulled both of them into a very tight hug.

"So you were the little baby pinked haired girl that Weisslogia talked about 14 years ago before he asked me to kill him. He also told me to protect her when I finally meet her." Sting let go of Natsu, wiped her tears from her eyes, and turned to the black haired dragon slayer and the black haired dragon slayers exceed.

"Lets go Lector, Rouge, Frosh. See you during the games, Natsu-san." Sting and Lector stopped all a sudden and turned to Natsu, Lector turned to Happy, both Natsu and Happy both have confused looks on their faces.

"Oh I almost forget something." Sting ran toward Natsu, kissed her on the lips for a little bit and quickly ran back to his original spot with a small smile on his face walking away. Lector also kissed Happy on her lips and ran to Stings side with a smile on his face as well, walking away with Sting.

Natsu and Happy gaped at the two walking figures, while the two who are with just looked at them with surprise looks on their faces. Sting and Lector just had huge smiles on their faces while walking back to their hotel.

Natsu and Happy snapped out of their shock and walked back to their hotel think about the kisses, blushing really hard. Those were their first kisses and they both felt sparks.

When both got back to the hotel the master started to name the people who are going to be in the games this year. He named Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy. Team Natsu will be the one who is participating in the Grand Magic Games this year.

"Yea, now we can really show people how strong Fairy Tail wizards can really do!" Natsu bumped her fists into the air in excitement.


	2. Day 1

**I'm going to skip the Sky labyrinth and go to the part when Sabertooth appears**

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Elfman, Wendy was attacked and can't use her magic for a while, so Elfman took her place in the games, all stood in the Colosseum in front of almost everyone in Fiore. Natsu turned to look at the rest of the guild, but she did gain a shocked expression on her face seeing her mother with the rest of the guild.

"Hooray, Hooray! Fairy Tail!" Natsus mother, Mavis, was cheering Fairy Tail in the booth with the other Fairy Tail members and current guild master, and they were standing in shock seeing the first here cheering them on.

Natsu almost nearly fainted, that she had to lean on Erza a bit to stay standing, at the sight of her mother here and not on Tenrou Island instead. Natsu relax a little and smiled at her mom because she came all the way here to cheer for Fairy Tail. Mavis smiled brightly back at her daughter, knowing she will make her and all of Fairy Tail proud.

The crowd went wild when Sabertooth appeared. Natsu nearly fell over, if she still wasn't holding on to Erza again, from how loud the crowd is and because her hearing is better than other people because her senses were enhanced by Igneel, it started to hurt a lot more.

Natsu covered her ears to try as hard as she could to block out a lot of the screams from the crowd.

Natsu removed her hands from her ears when the crowd calmed down Sting was staring at Natsu and Natsu staring at Sting too. They both turned their heads with small blushes on their faces. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

_I guess we might have to fight against each other. But what is this really warm feeling in my chest? Did I fall in love with him/her after just a short time?_

"Natsu" Erzas voice snapped Natsu out of her train of thought. The blush on Natsus face was gone when Erza snapped her out of her train of thought. "Are you alright?" This time it was Lucy who asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Really? But your blushing really hard." "Yes, I'm fine."

Yajima asked Natsu to the middle of the arena. Natsu was confused but went to the middle of the arena.

"Can you please show us your Chaos dragon armor" Natsu looked at Yajima shocked but re-quip in to her Dragon QUEEN armor because her Chaos armor became her Dragon Queen armor.

Her Dragon Queen armor covered every part of her body but the face. The armor looked like a warriors armor and a princess dress put into one. Natsu has a head-piece that looks like Acnologias head. The armor was black itself and has blue marks all over the armors as a design.

Everyone in the Colosseum but Fairy Tail was shocked about her armor. Sting and Rouge looked at Natsu in awe and in shock because of her armor.

"Can you please tell us about your armor?" "Its better to show you." Natsu took a knife from her armor poked her finger, and showed everyone what happened seven years ago. How her armor changed and everything that happened with Grimoire Heart.

"You can go back to your team now Natsu." Natsu bowed to Yajima, re-quipped out of her armor and walked back to her team.

"I should also say who Miss Natsus parents are. Her parents are the infamous Fairy Tactician Mavis Vermilion and Zeref the black wizard." Natsu at mid step and fainted face first into the ground. Her team mates ran to Natsu to see if she is OK while the rest of the people in the Colosseum, but Fairy Tail, Yajima, Sting, Rouge, Frosch, and Lector looked at Natsu because no one ever thought those two wizards parents are.

"Please don't hate her, for that she doesn't have her father's death magic within her, but did inherit his illusion, and living magic while from her mother the three grand spells of Fairy Tail."

Natsu came to seeing all of her team mats seeing if she was OK. Natsu stood up and patted off the dust and dirt that got on her cloths when she fainted. Mavis sent her daughter a concerned look and then looked at Yajima in confusion for why he told everyone about Zeref and herself being Natsus parents.

Natsu looked at the ground with her hair covering her face. Erza and Lucy putted their hands on Natsu shoulders trying to comfort her, but it didn't work. Sting and Rouge suddenly ran to Natsu and pulled her into a hug.

We don't care who your parents are because we see you for you." Natsu cried a little and hugged the two dragon slayers back.

**I'm skipping the first competition and skipping the fights sorry, it will be too hard to explain for me I really am sorry. **


	3. Natsus Attack on Sabertooth

****I'm skipping the Chariot and switched Erza and Natsu, I'm skipping all the fights so Natsu is attacking the hotel Sabertooth is staying at. ****

There was an explosion it woke Sting and Lector both up. Sting sat up. "What the?!" Rogue quickly opened the door to Stings room. "An Intruder!" Frosch flew into the room after Rouge entered the room. "Wake up Lector!" Sting got off of his bed in shock. "Intruder?! All of the members of Sabertooth say at this hotel?!"

Sting quickly got dressed and ran with Rogue, Lector, and Frosch to where the intruder is. Then suddenly a member of the guild flew towards them but landed right in-front of them. They entered the lounge to see flames. Out of the big flames was Natsu. She punched a random member to get him out of her way.

"Your master.." Before she continued her sentence she kicked another random member in the gut, screaming on the top of her lungs. " WHERE IS HE?!" Sting and Rogue looked at Natsu in shock that she was the intruder.

The Sabertooth guild master appeared to see what was going on. "You have business with me, girl?" Natsus spiky bangs covered her eyes making sure no one sees the anger in her eyes. "Are you the master here?"

Natsu lifted her head showing the anger in her eyes. "I heard you kicked someone out for losin' once?" Natsu chuckled a little "That gets me fired up!" Everyone in Sabertooth looked at Natsu in surprise at what she said. "In that case," Natsu punched her fist into her hand before she her sentence and her hand she punched flames appeared "if your lose to me you're outta of this guild!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I suppose you've got your reasons." Natsu yelled at the Sabertooth guild master in anger "You don't know what I'm talkin' about?!" "Dobengal. Deal with her" A young man in a ninja outfit with brown hair and dark brown eyes appeared.

"Yes, sir." Natsu knotted her eyebrows, "Are you avoiding me?" Dobengals hand was covered by what Natsu thinks is his magic and ran straight towards her. Natsu ducked and hit him straight in the stomach making him crash into the wall behind Sting to his right. "Out of my way! My Beef isn't with you!" Sting flinched at Natsus strength.

Sting stepped beside Jiemma "Master, let me-" before Sting could finish his sentence Jiemma put his arm in front of Sting "Don't do a thing."** A/N: Look on youtube to Natsu vs Jiemma**

"Shall we end this evenings events here?" Natsu just looked at Minerva with a confused look. Minerva used her magic and suddenly Happy was in her arms, tied up, crying. "If you do, I'll return this kitten to you unharmed." Happy cried even louder.

"Happy!" "I'm sorry, Natsu!" Natsu growled in anger. "You've incapacitated several of our people, but we're willing to overlook this incident." Minerva petted Happys head "In exchange, I'm asking you to behave in a mature fashion." Natsu looked away calming down, having to other choice but to accept.

Minerva let Happy going, the ropes falling off of Happy. Happy ran as fast as she could towards Natsu. Natsu bent down to take happy in her arms and held her close. "I'm sorry! They caught me at the entrance!" "It's okay Happy" Natsu opened her eyes a smiled down at Happy.

"Its my fault for leaving you behind." Natsu picked Happy up turned around. "Lets go." Natsu started to walk out but stopped and turned to Sabertooth members "If you call yourself a guild, take care of your comrades." Natsu turned away from then and started walking again

"That all I wanted to say." Rouge and Sting watched as Natsu walked out. Rouge looked at the floor. "Comrades. We don't have that kind of bond in our guild." Sting was surprised and shocked at Natsus strength and that was just her fire dragon slayer magic! "Y-you're so strong, Natsu Dragneel?!"

**I'm really sorry that it took me a long time to update **


	4. 100 vs 1 and Natsus Tears

**Since I switched Erza and Natsu, Natsu will fight the 100 monsters**

After Mato explains the competition today the participants picked a stick, Natsu drew first and got number 1. Natsu was very surprised at this. "Number 1!" Cana walked up to Natsu because she already picked hers. Cana walked up to Natsu because she already picked hers. "You're lucky! It'll take go back around to be your turn the most." Cana held up hes "I got number 8."

Natsu ignored the rest of Matos explanations. Since Natsu was going first she can choose how many she was to battle. Natsu walked up in front of the path. "All 100 will be my opponents! I exercise my right to challenge 100!" All of the other participants looked at Natsu in shock, even all the members of the other guilds, especially Sabertooths members.

The audience looked at her in shock as well, like it she was crazy. Erza and Gray were just laughing their heads off at Natsus answer, because for knowing her ever since coming to Fairy Tail. She would loved a good challenge. Mato stated that was impossible and that it was set up for one person to destroy them all, but Natsu didn't care. Natsu walked inside. "I'm Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail A. I challenge 100."

The monsters came at Natsu, but she requipped into her Lightning dragon armor and dodge all of them. Natsu then quickly requipped into her Iron Dragon armor, grabbed her hand-made katana, that was around her waist, and cut all the D-class monsters down in one swipe of her sword. A fire-breathing monster attacked her but she quickly requipped into her Fire dragon armor, then her water dragon chakram appeared out of nowhere and sliced the beast into many little pieces.

**After cutting through all the D, C, B, and A class monsters and in her favorite armor, her White dragon armor.**

Natsu was outside, she turned her head to the left and saw a little creature with one eye, and stared at in for a while before spoke, saying one word. "Come" Then suddenly the small creatures eye glowed purple before transforming into something 3x her size. Back with Mato and the other participants."That's why I told you that it was impossible-kabo! It's set up so that when the S-class monster becomes the last one left, its power triples-kabo!"

Back with Natsu and the S-class monster, the monster had the upper hand, but Fairy Tail she would never give up. Natsu stood up, taking deep breaths. She wiped the sweat that formed from her forehead. "I guess my dragon armors won't be enough for this fight, huh?" A bright light covered Natsus entire body, everyone saw something, like bat wings, growing out from her back, and that her nails grew longer than what they originally were as well, almost like claws.

The light faded and showed that Natsus body completely changed into something that looked like a human-dragon hybrid. Her skin was covered by many different colored scales, but mostly black, sky blue, purple, gray, yellow, and white scales. Her back had huge dragon wings came out of it, and a long scaly tail was sticking out of her pants too. Everyone in the arena, but Mavis, stared at the screen in absolute shock. Mavis started to laugh her head off and all of their reactions to her daughters dragon human form.

Natsu smirked and ran towards the monster, kicking though it head with ease, almost like it was nothing. She returned to her original form, but her clothes, shredded, in many different places, two huge holes on the back of her shirt, where her wings came out from, and made a huge hole in her pants from where her tail was. Natsu was on the ground in front of the participants and Mato, taking deep breaths. Sting looked at Natsu in shock, he was more shocked that she was this strong. "She must have held back a lot more than what people actually thought she was."

Everyone from Fairy Tail A came running towards Natsu, and congratulated her. "Natsu Dragneel." Natsu flinched a little, and looked down looking at her feet. "Why didn't you tell the old council or the new council about this?" Natsu eyes started to sting with tears before she answered.

"I wanted to protect Fairy Tail. They didn't think I was a monster when I first told them who my family was and accepted me for who I am, not for who I'm blood related too. Also since my fathers mark is on my back if anyone else saw it they would either hate me or try to kill me." Natsu started to run out of the ring with tears flowing down her face.

Mavis had a sad look on her face seeing her only daughter in this much pain just for being her fathers daughter, and for being scared that she might not be accepted by others.

All of the other participants looked at her with sympathy in their eye, but mostly Cana, she didn't Natsu was holding all these emotions inside for all the years she had known Natsu, since pinknette actually first came to Fairy Tail, to be more exact. Sting ran out of the box where his team was in as fast as he could to find Natsu to try to comfort her.

Sting ran in the halls a fast as he could to try to find Natsu. Suddenly he heard sniffing and ran in the direction where the sniffing is coming came to a dark hallway and saw Natsu crying her eyes her eyes out, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying she did.

Sting slowly walked up to Natsu, quietly, knelt and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her head in a comforting way to trying his best to calm her down. Natsu buried her face in Stings well-built chest and cried softly into it.

"It's OK, I will never leave you, because I'm in love you. Even though we only known each other for a couple of days." Natsu tears stopped flowing when she heard Stings confession, and hugged him tightly, smiling. Natsu pulled away from the hug, leaned up and kissed Sting on the lips.

Sting immediately kissed Natsu back wrapping his arms around her torso, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two dragon slayers pulled away from the kiss and looked into each others eyes with love in them.

They were silent for a few moments before Sting broke the silence "We should go back to our teams." Natsu nodded her head. Sting and Natsu stood up and walked back to their respected teams. Natsu turned to Sting at yelled at him "I love you too!" before running back to her team.

While Sting just stood there in surprise and in shock that Natsu said that she loves him out loud where people can hear them. Sting got back to his team to see Cana doing the MPF, and saw she was taking her top off, but on her right arm was a strange mark.

**Look on YouTube and make sure, if you do, start at the 10 second mark of Fairy Tail Cana Fairy Glitter English Sub****.**

Everyone in Fairy Tail was cheering from Canas victory "Its a one-two finish for the competition part! Can anyone stop Fairy Tail now?!"

Cana threw her arms up "We're unstoppable! It's because we're Fairy Tail, see?! The crowd started to scream and cheer even louder than before. Sting just looked at Natsus guild mate in complete utter shock. _Are all of Natsus guild mates that were the Tenrou team that strong?!_

Natsu was suddenly in the arena and had a mic in her hand and explained what spell Cana just used. "For anyone who doesn't know what spell that was that was one of the three grand spells of Fairy Tail, Fairy Glitter!"

**I'm skipping to the wedding thing because I thought it would be cute and when I saw the scene, I thought it was funny as heck. ****I didn't know it was on the episode where Mirajane and Jenny fight, so I'm really sorry that I messed that up.**

Natsu was suddenly in the arena again in a black strapless wedding dress that faded slowly into pure white, with gloves that were dark purple that faded slowly into dark red. On her head was a sky blue tiara with a pure white veil flowing down her back, covering her mid back pink hair. Natsu lifted up the dress to see pure white, and black high heels shoes that come up to her middle of her ankle.

"Natsu-Chan." Natsu turned around to see Sting in a pure white suite with a gray vest, a black tie around his neck, and pure black gloves, with a light blush on his cheeks. Natsu started to blush very lightly when Sting extended his hand to her, with a small smile on his face.

She placed her gloved hand in his own gloved hand, smiling. Sting placed one of his arms under her legs and his other arm around Natsus shoulders and lifted her up, holding her bridal style. Natsu quickly grabbed Stings shoulders to make sure she doesn't fall out of his arms. Sting grip on Natsu tightened making sure she didn't fall out of his arms. All of the guilds, but it was mostly Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, looked at Sting and Natsu is shock and in surprise that Sting picked up Natsu like she was a real bride.

Fairy Tail was mostly surprised that she didn't punched or hit Sting, because she usually let anyone touch her like that, ever. Whoever did touch her like that, in any way, they would be knocked out cold in a few seconds. Mavis saw the small blush on her daughters face growing darker by the second but it wasn't in anger, but in embarrassment. Mavis giggled a little at her daughters embarrassment.

Sting slowly placed Natsu onto the ground but still had one of his arms around her waist, and Natsu kept one of her arms around his neck. Natsu grabbed both sides of Stings face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, not caring that everyone could see it. Sting was completely surprised at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around Natsu torso pulling her closer to him. Lucy fainted, Gray looked dumbstruck, accidently dropping Juvia, and Erza just had a huge smile on her face.

The rest of Fairy Tail but Mavis, Laxus and Gajeel turned pale white from Natsus act. The first and second generation dragon slayers and the first guild master smiled as well. Laxus and Gajeel smiling seeing their queen **(A/n: Yes, Laxus and Gajeel see Natsu as their queen, but she treats them like she usually does before she killed Acnologia, and they do the same to Natsu, treat her like they usually do but a bit nicer to** **her.)** happy after a lot of the pain she went through, and Mavis was just even more happy to see her daughter has fallen in love with someone.

Sting and Natsu broke the kiss and just held each other until the contest was over and went back to their own balconies with socked looks from their teams. Erza walked up to Natsu and placed her hand on her shoulder, smiling happily.


	5. Ryuzetsu Land

**I'm ****just doing this one for fun and so Natsu and Sting can spend more time together.**

Natsu, with Happy in her arms, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy were in bikinis at the Ryuzetsu Land water park. Natsu was wearing a white bikini with a light red dragon on it with her hair in a low ponytail with her bangs held back with a white hair clip.

Happy was wearing a reddish-brown two piece swimsuit, the top looked like a no sleeve shirt, and the bottoms were shorts, with a reddish-brown swimming hat, that has two holes for her ears.

Erza was wearing a yellow bikini with a black mark on it (I have no idea what it is to be honest), with her hair in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, and her bangs framing her face and covering most of her forehead.

Wendy was wearing a green and white checkered bikini with her hair down but with two little pigtails on the sides of her head, and Lucy was wearing a pink bikini with yellow stars with her hair in low pigtails.

Natsu and Happy were walking around until they saw Sting and Lector. Sting was in white swimming pants and Lector was in blue swimming shorts. They turned around to see Natsu and Happy in their swimsuits and started to blush, both pairs walked up to each other.

"Would Happy and you like to walk around with Lector and I?"

Sting rubbing the back of his head while holding the other hand out to Natsu, with a small blush on his face, Lector doing the same thing with Happy.

"We would like that."

Natsu and Happy took Sting and Lectors hands, and started to walk around.

Natsu and Sting were holding hands like Lector and Happy, both pairs not caring who was staring at them, until Sting and Lector suddenly stopped and looked at a pool were Makarov and Laxus were sitting by. Natsu and Happy turned around to look at what Sting and Lector were staring out.

It was Natsus mother in the pool, splashing around, until she noticed Sting staring at her in surprise and in shock. Makarov and Laxus were confused why Mavis stopped splashing around until they looked up to see Sitng and Lector staring at Mavis.

"Lector, is it me or is that the first guild master of Fairy Tail splashing around in that pool?" "You're not the only one, I can see her too Sting."

Natsu let out a sigh and started to explain the situation with her mother being here, and Sting understood everything but one thing.

"If only people who have the Fairy Tail guild mark can see her how come Lector and I can see her?"

Natsu started to scratch the back of her head. "That is what I am confused about too."

Mavis looked between Sting and Natsu, and smiled. "Maybe its because he might have the heart of a Fairy Tail member, just like you sweetie."

Sting was confused. The Heart of a Fairy Tail member?

Natsu looked at Sting, understanding why he was confuse, with a smile on her face. She grabbed his arm.

"What my mother means is that you care about someone so much that you would even give up your own life for them, also when mom said 'like me' I would give up my own life for everyone in Fairy Tail, because their like a family to me every since I was 11 years old."

Sting smiled back at Natsu, now having a better understanding. He looked back at Mavis and bowed to her, smiling. Mavis, Makarov, Laxus, Natsu, Happy, and Lector was surprised at Stings action.

"I'm grateful that I'm in the presents of Natsus Mother, The Fairy Tactician, and I want to thank you for giving birth to Natsu, because If she wouldn't have been born."

Sting paused so he could stand straight and to look at Natsu, smiling.

"No one would have understood what people will do just to make sure that the ones they care about are safe and alive,even if they have to hide who they are to keep them safe, and sacrifice anything he or she might have."

Mavis, Makarov and Laxus smiled at that, fully understanding what Sting is trying to say. Natsu hugged Sting, with his arms around her, crying. Both Lector and Happy smiled up at Sting and Natsu.

"Natsu, Sting."

They both looked at Natsus mother.

"Please enjoy yourselves OK? I want you two to have fun to night."

Both Sing and Natsu nodded and walked away with Lector and Happy following close behind them. Laxus, Makarov and Mavis watched as Sting, Natsu, Lector, and Happy walked away seeing Natsu wrapping her arms around Stings and seeing Happy doing the same thing with Lector.

After a while of walking something hit Sting and Natsu got hit something, then suddenly they were on the Love Love Slide, with Natsu sitting on Stings lap, holding on to his shoulders, her chest against Stings, going down the slide.

Sting, for some reason, his motion sickness wasn't coming up, but he was trying to suppress his nose bleed, and was blushing like mad because of how close the two are. Natsu was blushing just like Sting because she's really close to him and she knew he was trying to suppress his nosebleed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Natsu looked at a different part of the slide to see Lector holding Happy very tightly so she wouldn't go flying off the slide. Natsu looked down close to the bottom of the slide to see Gray and Lyon about to use their ice magic, making her pale greatly, and quickly shot a fireball at the two, knocking them out cold, to make sure the both of them stopped before they hit the water to freeze everything.

Natsu took a deep breath that she stopped Gray and Lyon in time before they froze the entire water park. Then she suddenly felt water and fell backwards, Sting tried to grabbed her, but being pulled in by accident.

Sting heard Natsu moan, he opened his eyes seeing his hand of her breast. Sting quickly backed up, his entire face red in embarrassment. Natsu quickly stood up, her arms across her chest, blushing really badly.

"I'm really sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" "I-its ok."

The dragon slayers waited until Lector and Happy were off the slide to grab them and walk away from the slide, both of their faces now back to normal. The ones who faces are red are Lector and Happy, Lector was red because he was holding the exceed he fell for, while Happy was red because she and Lector were holding onto each other really hard so they wouldn't fall off the slide.

Sting and Natsu, with Lector and Happy in their arms, were continuing their walk, but they had to go back to their hotels to get ready for tomorrow, so they went to the changing rooms. When they finished getting dressed they met outside of the park.

Sting and Lector, their faces completely red, stuck out their hands to Natsu and Happy. The two girls looked at them in confusion.

"Is it alright if Lector and I can walk you back to your hotel?"

Natsu and Happy were now blushing too, but smiled and took the man they loved hands and rested their head on the males shoulders. The pairs walked to the Honey Bone Inn, Sting leaned down to kiss Natsus cheek, who kissed his cheek goodbye before going back into the hotel.


	6. Bullying

If anyone knows KarouUchiha and that she is getting harass by a guest or someone named Boo its happening to me too


	7. Authors note

Sorry that I haven't been able to update, for some reason I really can't uptade on this site, so I'm going to try as best as I can to update, but if I can get on go to wattpad to see my updates, ok.


	8. Day 4

**I am doing the aftermaths of the Naval battle so I can get to the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs Fairy tail Dragon Slayers**

Natsus POV

I quickly requipped into my lighting dragon armor, used its magic to quickly run into the arena and catch Lucy before she hit the ground. I gently placed Lucy on the ground and looked over her wounds.

I quickly requipped into my regular clothes and grabbed a knife from them and cut my hand and placed it over Lucys mouth so she could drink my blood, my blood has a special healing factor that I still don't understand how I got it.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Chelia, and Juvia quickly came over to see if Lucy is alright.

"Lucy is going to be OK I gave her a little bit of my blood so her most serious injures are completely healed."

All of them let out a sigh of relief while I glared at Minerva, trying to keep my anger in.

"You chose the wrong Guild to make enemies out of."

Dark aura started to radiate from me in anger towards Minerva, while everyone backed away she didn't look intimidated but I know that she is scared on the inside.

The crowd was chanting "Sabertooth v.s Fairy Tail!" knowing that they want to strongest and former strongest guild in Fiore to fight.

I lifted Lucy from the ground and carried her to the infirmary so she can rest and heal in a much more safer place with Erza and Gray still glaring at Sabertooth for hurting our comrade.

_I promise that they won't get away with this._

**In the Infirmary**

I looked at Lucy while she was laying in a bed in the infirmary.

"Lucy, I promise that Minerva will pay for what she did to you when I fight her."

Smiling, I walked out of the infirmary to get ready for the team fight I have with Gajeel against Sting and Rouge

While the announcer was talking I took out my choker that keeps my other magics but my fire dragon slayer magic sealed so I wouldn't cheat and use everyone's magic against them.

**Please try finding the fight on youtube dubbed or subbed**


End file.
